The Murder Of The FellowShip
by firelover
Summary: One by One the fellowship falls ***WARNING*** many deaths scene must have sense of humor R
1. The Counsel of Elrond

DISCLAMER: all of the characters apart from Goddess J are not mine  
  
Everyone was at the secret counsel. Frodo got up and as Elrond had told him to do so, he placed the one Rind for all to see. Boromirs eyes widened, as this object was unveiled before him.  
  
-It is a gift!, he said as he walked around the room  
  
As he turned to face Elrond a cloud passed in front of the sun and all went dark. The cloud soon passed and as the light came back Boromir was found lying on the floor, an arrow in his back.  
  
They all looked at each other puzzled and in a flash everyone was on their feet. Legolas was slowly putting his bow away as the counsel approached Boromirs body.  
  
-Take your seats!, Elrond ordered, there is nothing we can do anymore for this poor man. The counsel must go on!  
  
Boromirs body was removed and counsel went on as a dark shadow on top of a mountain was looking down on them. This dark shadow was not from Mordor. No one noticed it but Legolas new it was there, he knew she was watching him.  
  
The counsel ended and Aragorn son of Arathorn, Frodo of the Shire, Gandalf the Grey, Gimli the dwarf, Legolas Greenleaf, the elf and Sam where preparing to leave. Pippin and Merry came running to them saying that they wish to come to when a dark cloud, once again, passed in front of the sun sinking the new fellowship into darkness.  
  
When the cloud passed, the fellowship looked around, alarmed. Legolas was slowly adjusting his bow around him when Gandalf asked if no one was missing.  
  
-Merry and Pippin! Where are they?, Frodo shouted noticing that they were no where in site.  
  
-There!, Aragorn said in discuss as he pointed a near by tree.  
  
Merry and Pippin where pinned to the tree, a bow crossing both their bodies.  
  
-Poor Merry and Pippin, Sam muttered to himself, poor poor Merry and Pippin.never got to bath in the river with the fellowship.  
  
Bidding the poor hobbits soul farewell, the fellowship of six were on there way. 


	2. Moria

As they passed threw the dark tunnels of Moria, the 6 companions came upon a room. In the middle of the room was a coffin with the name Borin carved on it.  
  
-No!, exclaimed Gimli as he cast his hood over his face.  
  
Sudden drum sounds were coming from the door away and the fellowship rushed towards it to close it.all of the fellowship but Gimli who stayed in front of the coffin and Legolas who was slowly approaching him.  
  
.  
  
-We need to keep this door shut!, shouted Gandalf as him. Legolas, Frodo, Aragorn and Sam tried to lock it.  
  
-GIMLI!, come and help us, shouted Aragorn  
  
-Gimli?, Sam wondered as he turned to face where Gimli was last standing.  
  
Frodo let out a scream as he saw Gimli, face down on the floor, his beard knotted tight around his neck.  
  
The fellowship let go of the door as they stared at Gimli. Orcs entered the room and the battle started.  
  
.  
  
As Frodo lied on the floor with the troll spear on his chest Gandalf tries to take care of the troll once and for all.  
  
Aragorn rushes to Frodo who is past out as Sam watchs.  
  
-Frodo, FRODO!, he screams shaking the hobbit , trying to revive him.  
  
***SWUSH!***  
  
An arrow zooms by Sam and lands right in the middle of Aragorns back. Sam turns around in the speed of light and sees Legolas with his arm stretched out, holding his bow.  
  
-YOU!, Sam shouts, You killed him!  
  
-What?, says Legolas stupefied, I thought Aragorn was an Orc!  
  
-Like hell you did! You killed Merry and Pippin didn't you! AND BOROMIR! And you killed Gimli!  
  
-Oh shut up!, says Legolas as he shoots an arrow towards Sam.  
  
The arrow gows right in the middle of Sams eyes and Sam falls to the floor.  
  
Frodo slowly wakes up as Gandalf, who finally killed the troll, walks up to him.  
  
-Frodo! You are alive!  
  
-He might be, slowly comments Legolas, but we have lost Aragorn and Sam. As you can see orcs shot them.  
  
Frodo slowly gets up as Gandalf magically buries the bodies of the dead companions of the fellowship.  
  
-So its just us 3, commented Frodo as he Gandalf and Legolas made their way out of the room  
  
-Yes Frodo, the fellowship is of three now, adds Gandalf  
  
They walked threw a very dark passage way. When they came out of it Gandalf turned around.  
  
-FRODO!, he shouted, where is he?  
  
Legolas slowly and discreetly put his bow back on his back as Gandalf went back in the tunnel to come out of it carrying a dead Frodo.  
  
-I found him with an arrow in his back, explained Gandalf, there is no hope now. We should return to Rivendell.  
  
Gandalf placed the hobbit on the floor and kissed his hand, then his forehead then his neck.  
  
-Gandalf!, interrupted Legolas, shouldn't we be going back to Rivendell?  
  
-Ah yes!, exclaimed Gandalf getting back up.  
  
Gandalf held his scepter in front of him and it started glowing. In a blinding flash Legolas and him found themselves in Rivendell, infront of Elronds thrown. 


	3. End at Rivendell

Elrond was sitting on his thrown as they appeared.  
  
-What is this? Weren't you going to Mordor Gandalf? And where is the halfling?, he asked.  
  
-We are what is rest of the Fellowship Elrond, explained Gandalf as Legolas stood quietly.  
  
-What? After the death of Merry and Pipin, Six left and only Two return! What sort of Dark Magic is this Gandalf?  
  
At that exact moment the same cloud past infront of the sun and for the third time Rivendell was plundged in darkness. When the cloud passed Elrond was not sitting in his thrown but a grand Lady was. She had Elronds crown on her head.  
  
-Goddess J!, exclaimed Legolas as he bowed.  
  
-Excellent job Legolas, I have been watching you, the Goddess exclaimed.  
  
-What is going on?, Gandalf demanded to know as he gripped his scepter.  
  
-One last thing Legolas, make Gandalf the Grey no more, Goddess J said without a tone.  
  
Before Gandalf could react Legolas had shot five bows threw his body.  
  
-My job is done, exclaimed Legolas, if you need me for anyone you know where to reach me, he added as he walked away.  
  
-Excellent, goddess J said 


End file.
